The royal guard
by supernerd38
Summary: Twilight is staying at the crystal empire a little longer but what will she do when a certain guard comes into her life
1. Chapter 1

I do not own MLP

Twilight was walking around the crystal empire just admiring the scenre when she bumped into something she quickly turned around to see a tan stallion looking down at her it was flash sentry one of the royal guards he looked down and smiled at her while he helped her up.

"We really got to stop bumping into each other like this princess" he said she just smiled and blushed he quickly noticed that she was unguarded.

"Your highness why are you not with a guard?" he said twilight looked at him and answered.

"I was just going to walk into town nothing worth guarding" she said flash looked at her and smiled.

"your highness as one of the crystal empire guards it would be my honor to guard you" he said

please review and tell me what you think


	2. shoping

I do not own Mlp sorry that it was 2 short

Twilight was walking into town with flash guarding her he looked happy twilight couldn't help but blush knowing that the guy she has a crush on was guarding her.

"Would you like a donut flash?" twilight said Flash looked over to see her standing in front of a donut shop he made his way over to her

"If it's not too much to ask princess" he said.

Twilight bought 2 donuts Flash didn't even notice she had her satchel bag with bits in it she levitated the donut to him.

"Thank you princess" he said as he took a bite twilight looked at him

"Please call me twilight while im not wearing my crown" she said flash nodded

"So prince-.. i mean twilight how is your stay here at the crystal empire?" he said twilight was caught off guard by the question but answered.

"lovely" she said after what seemed like 20 minutes twilight and flash were going back to the crystal empire.

Twilight had bought 3 new books so she would have something to do they were very big and very heavy flash had not bought anything even when twilight offered to buy him something he would refuse even though she insisted he still refused twilight looked to her side to see him walking beside her instead of behind her.

Twilight broke the silence by asking a question

"How is it like being a guard?" she asked flash sentry looked surprise by the question but answered.

"It has its advantages and it sometimes difficult" he said.

"How so?" she asked he smiled.

"Sometimes you are under attack by weird creatures living in equestria but other times you just have to stand very still guarding" he said she just smiled as they entered the crystal empire

please tell me in the comments if i should continue


	3. corn dogs

I do not own Mlp I know you guys want longer storys but I have to keep it suspenseful

Twilight and flash walked into the crystal empire to see shining armor and cadence waiting for them shining armor with an unhappy face and cadence with a smile shining armor dismissed flash with a salute and flash returned and trotted away shining looked at twilight.

"I thought you said you were going to buy some books" he said.

Twilight looked at him

"I did" she said levitating some books out of her satchel.

"Then what were you doing with one of the royal guards" cadence said smirking twilight blushed.

"I was going to get the books when i bumped into him and he offered to guard me while i went" she said cadence smirked.

"Is that all what you guys did you were gone for a while" she said.

"Well we did get a donut" she said.

Shining looked at twilight.

"That reminds me where are my corn dogs I told you to get me" he said Twilight levitated a box with the word CORNDOGS on it to shining armor he looked very happy to receive his corn dogs as he ripped open the box and ate all of them.

Twilight and cadence just watched as they watched shining armor eat the whole box of corn dogs they both giggled when shining armor burped.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" cadence asked twilight nodded.

"I'll send a guard to get you when dinner is ready"she said twilight nodded again and walked off to her bedroom.

Twilight entered her room and sat on the floor levitating a book to her face the book was called _" magic spells and mysterious creatures"_ Twilight thought it was very weird that these 2 were together but what caught her eye on the book was magic spells. Twilight thought for a while too bad spike went back to Ponyville with the girls to do some stuff for the library maybe ill just practice on an orange.

It was 7:30 when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said not glancing to see who came in.

"Your highness princess cadence and shining armor have requested for you to come to dinner" he said twilight recognized that voice she turned around to see no other than flash sentry at her door she quickly got up.

"Right this way your highness" he said twilight followed him till they reached the dining room.

"Thank you" she said he Bowed before he could walk away a blushed crept on his face"your highness would y-you like to go out somewhere" he said twilight turned red.

"O-of c-course I would love to" Twilight said he bowed again and walked away leaving a very red blushing twilight.

I think this was very long and 2 chapters in one day is awesome for you guys any suggestions where they should go out to eat? please review


	4. dinner

I do not own Mlp

Twilight walked into the dining room red as a tomato she walked in on shining armor and cadence staring at her.

"Twily what happened why are you red?" shining armor asked twilight just smiled.

"Nothing" she said shining looked at her.

"Are you sure" he said eyeing her.

"Yes im sure" she said by now her blush had faded away.

"I hope your hungry" cadence said smiling.

"The chefs have prepared all kinds of meals in your honor" she said.

"I thought you said they were gonna make corn dogs too" shining armor said unhappy.

"I thought you already ate your corn dogs" said twilight as she seated herself.

Before, he could say anything else the chefs came in with all kinds of food.

"Bon appetite" said one of the chefs as he walked back into the kitchen twilight and cadence ate lightly while shining armor just grabbed whatever he wanted to grab.

"So what are you doing after dinner twilight" cadence said twilight looked up from her plate.

"I was just gonna finish reading a book" Twilight said.

Cadence nodded and turned back to her plate.

"What are you doing tomorrow Twily" Shining armor said while drinking his water.

"Well I am going out to eat tomorrow" she said shining armor spit his water out.

"WHAT" he said shocked.

"Why? don't you like the food here?" cadence asked a little worried.

"No, nothings wrong with the food" Twilight said.

"I'm just going to eat out with a friend" she said quickly shining armor stood up.

"Ill be in my study" he said and left leaving cadence and twilight to talk.

"so who is this friend of yours Twilight" cadence said twilight looked at her and blushed.

"One of the royal guards" she said cadence smirked.

"Whats the guards name?" she said knowing very well who he is.

"F-flash sentry" she said cadence had a smile plastered on her face.

"Who asked who" cadence said very excited.

"Well he asked me before I came to dinner that's why I was blushing" she said a blush on her face.

Cadence looked at her and screamed with joy as they hugged.

"where are you guys going anyway?" she said.

"I don't know" Twilight said.

"He just asked me and walked away" she said remembering back to when he asked her out.

"Maybe its a surprise" cadence said.

"Maybe" twilight said after that they talked a little more when they were done talking is was already 10:36pm as Twilight was walking off to her bedroom she could hear cadence saying something.

"Ill tell your brother whats going on" she said as she walked in her own direction.

Twilight walked to her room when she saw Flash sentry by the door.

"Hello flash" said twilight which caught flash's attention he smiled.

"h-hello princ-.. I mean Twilight" he said.

"I came to talk to you about our date" he said twilight blushed as he said the word date.

"I came to say that I will be coming to pick you up at 7:45 if that's a good time" he said she nodded

"And the place im taking you is a surprise" he said twilight nodded he opened her door to her room.

"Now please get some sleep princess" he said before she walked in she gave flash a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight flash" she said closing her door leaving flash shocked as he touched the cheek she kissed.

please review the restaurant their going to is fancy but not too fancy and I also need a name for it


	5. the date

Twilight was in her room preparing for her date she was so nervocited as pinkie would say she was in her room putting on this dress she got from rarity before she left with the others what was so weird to twilight was that it was the same dress she wore in the human world except for the fat that it was made for a pony.

Twilight decided it would be best to not wear the crown because she still feels a bit cautious wearing she heard a knock at the door she looked at the clock it was 7:00 "a little early" she muttered she opened the door to see not flash sentry but her brother shining armor looking down at her.

"We need to talk" he said as he came in and shut the door behind him.

Twilight looked at him.

"Twily I know your having a date which im pretty shocked you didn't tell me in person I had to hear it from cadence" he said pretending to be depressed.

"But you'll always be my B.B.B.F.F and besides you went to your study!" she said he smiled.

"I know but, if he try's to hurt you Il-" he was cut off by twilight.

"You'll go into big brother mode" she said laughing.

"Exactly" he said.

They talked for a little longer till they heard a knock at the door at 7:45 twilight opened the door to see no other than Flash sentry standing at the door with flowers.

"Hello twilight" he said looking behind her to see shining armor glaring at him.

"Hello captain" he said with a salute shining armor saluted him back.

"what are your intentions with my sister flash sentry" shining armor said twilight signed.

"My intentions sir is just to take Twilight out to dinner and walk around the crystal empire" he said.

"You are to bring her back by 9:30" he said.

"since when did I have a bedtime" Twilight muttered.

"Yes sir" he said as shining armor let Twilight pass.

Twilight was walking out of her room with flash when shining armor said "no funny business" he said walking to his own room as twilight and flash made their way out of the crystal empire Twilight didn't even noticed that flash was wearing a tuxedo.

"I like your dress" flash said making twilight blush.

"Thank you were are we going anyway" she said.

"Its a surprise" he said smiling at her.

They were walking for a good 5 minutes when they stopped at a restaurant called _"swonners" _They walked inside to be greeted by a waitress the waitress took one look at twilight and bowed.

"You don't need to bow" Twilight said The waitress got up.

"Table for 2" Flash said as the waitress took them to their table and took their order Twilight had ordered a daisy sandwich and milkshake as well as Flash as the waitress went to go fill their order they started talking.

"How was it like in the other dimension" Flash said.

"It was really weird you have a small nuzzle and have to pick up stuff with these things called hands and had to stand on 2 hoofs" she said he looked puzzled.

"Did you have your wings or horn?" he said.

"Not until the end when I defeated a mare named sunset shimmer" she said before he could ask anymore questions their food came and they ate.

Twilight was gonna take out some bits before Flash sentry stopped her.

"No need twilight I got it" as he put some bits on the table.

"Are you sure" she said as he nodded they made their way out of the restaurant they were walking around the empire.

"Would you like to go to any store before we head back" Flash said as Twilight nodded and walked into a bookstore twilight picked out a few books twilight was about to pay when flash sentry gave the bits to the bookkeeper.

"Seriously you're not even gonna let me pay for my books" she said.

"A true gentlecolt always pays" he said twilight smiled as they entered the crystal empire just when he was gonna open the door the clock said 9:30 he walked twilight to her room.

"Thank you for the dinner and the books" Twilight said.

"My pleasure" he said opening her door she was going to walk in when she turned to him and nuzzled him and gave him a kiss on the cheek He blushed.

"Goodnight twilight" he said.

"Goodnight" she said as she closed her door making flash sign and walk to his own room to change into his armor.

please review probably gonna make them take it easy for now


	6. ponyville

Twilight woke up with a groan today she was going back to ponyville she was happy she was going to see her friends again but sad that she had to leave flash,shining and cadence. she got out of bed and walked to her bathroom to brush her hair. she walked out of the bathroom and started packing before, she could finish their was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Twilight said trying to finish packing her stuff as she heard the sound of hoofs walking in.

"Do you need help packing Twiley" Shining armor said levitating a few books on the ground to Twilight.

"Thanks" she said puting the books in her saddle bag along with her dress she wore yesterday.

Shining armor looked at twilight he could see that she looked sad and made him frown as well very well knowing why she's sad before he could say anything to her twilight put on her crown and looked at shining armor.

"Are we having breakfast" she said still looking at him giving him a smile.

"Of course" he said steping aside letting her walk past him as he followed behind her but before, she could set one hoof in the hallway she was met by cadence looking at her smiling.

"Cadence" twilight said hugging her and doing their usual dance _"sunshine sunshine ladybugs awake clap your hoofs and do a little shake"_ as they started laughing

"Shouldnt we get going your Highnesses" shining armor said as he walked past them as Cadence and Twilight followed behind him.

They entered the dining room to get hit by the aroma of hay bacon and flower pancakes which made all three of their tummys growl.

"What are we standing around for lets eat" Cadence said walking to the table taking a seat followed by Shining Armor and Twilight.

When they finished Cadence started a conversation with Twilight and Shining armor about when they will walk twilight to the train and other stuff.

"Well have to get a few guards help you with your luggage" cadence said knowing the exact guard to get for the job.

**The train station **

Twilight was hugging shining armor and cadence goodbye before her train gets here she still had a good 5 minutes before her train arrives.

"Make sure to visit as soon as you can twily" shining armor said giving twilight another hug.

"Of course" she said breaking the hug she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around to see flash sentry looking at her with a frown.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye right" Flash said hugging twilight as she hugged him back nuzzling each other which earned a giggle from cadence and a groan from shining armor.

"Ill make sure to write to you" Twilight said which earned a smile from Flash and another big hug.

Before she knew it Twilights train arrived before she got on board she looked back to see Cadence and Shining with a smile and Flash with a frown she quickly walked over to him and kissed him on lips as she walked back to train leaving Flash with a _"im in love"_ face which made Twilight giggle as the train started moving back to ponyville as Twilight relaxed remembering her and Flash's date.

It was 3:45 when the train stopped at ponyville train station twilight walked off the train only to be tackled down by 5 pony's and a dragon which made her smile seeing her friends again.

"Twilight we were waiting forever for you to come" Pinkie pie said really happy to see her friends.

"How was your stay at the crystal empire darling" Rarity said as twilight tried to get off the floor.

"Great" Twilight said with a smile.

"Did anything interesting happen while you were at the empire" Rainbow dash said earning a nod from Twilight.

"aren't you gonna tell us?" Applejack said.

"If u want to" Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Of course ill tell you just not right now I have to get back to the library and put a few books away " pointing at her satchel bag.

"How about we meet at sugar cube corner so you can tell us" Pinkie said as Twilight nodded heading for the library as the others went to their homes.

Please review and tell me what you think should I write like this more often? should twilight tell them about her date?


	7. surprise?

Twilight was happy to be back at the library she was greeted by owlicious she would have been with spike too but, spike went to go help rarity jewel hunting she signed levitating the books flash bought her into a shelf and the others she bought herself. She looked at the clock it was only 4:00 and she was going to meet the girls at 6:00 she had nothing better to do so she just picked a book and started reading.

When twilight finished the book she looked at the clock 5:58 she was going to be late. she ran to the door and opened walking out heading for sugarcube corner she opened the door to see her friends sitting at a table looking at her as she walked over to them they stayed quiet.

"soooo are we gonna talk or just sit here staring at eachother" Rainbow dash said looking at everyone

"Right, so twilight tell us about yer time at the crystal empire" Applejack said

"Well, after you guys left I had nothing better to do so i was walking into town when..." she said blushing remembering what happened.

"When what" they all said in usion.

"When i bumped into a royal guard and im pretty sure all of you know which guard im talking about" she said a blush on her cheeks as they all started to snicker.

"When are you not going to bump into Flash sentry" rainbow dash snickering as she saw a glare on Twilights face

"Can i please finish?" Twilight said as they all nodded

"So after i bumped into him he offered to guard me" Twilight said putting a hoof in the air for everyone to remain silent while she finished as she went on about how he asked her out that they went to this place called _"swonners"_ about the kisses on the cheeks and about how they nuzzled and how it was there first kiss together before they left.

Everyone gasped when they heard twilight say _" first kiss" _which made twilight blush.

"soo what happened with you guys while i was gone?" she asked.

"not much darling" rarity said with a smile happy that her friend had a coltfriend as they kept talking.

**crystal empire **

Flash was still sad that his first marefriend had left but he had to do his duties as a royal guard he was patrolling when he saw princess cadence and shining armor walking his way as he stood still watching them come over to him as shining armor and princess cadence walked up to him he saluted them

"At ease flash" shining armor said giving him a small smile

"So flash how long have you known twilight" shining armor said eyeing him very carefully.

"A week sir" he said.

Cadence cleared her throat "Flash sentry you have a new mission now" she said softly which made flash have a questioning look on his.

"You are now going to be my sisters royal guard and no touchy the twily or so help me" he said as he got glare from princess Cadence as he backed off of Flash.

"When do i leave" he said trying to stop a big grin from forming on his face.

"Tommrow i have to send a letter to Twilight about this" she said as she started to walk away with Shining armor.

**sugarcube corner**

Twilight was about to leave when Spike came running in with a letter in his hands as he stopped to try to breath as Twilight levitaded it to read it.

"Its from Shining armor and Cadence" Twilight said happilyas she read outloud.

_Dear Twilight,_

_since you are now a princess your brother and i have arranged for you to have a guard you may know this guard as flash sentry he will be their tommrow sorry for the inconvience but your brother just wanted to protect you._

_~ cadence and shining armor _

_p.s please dont get mad a your B.B.B.F.F ~ Shining armor _

Twilight was a little shocked to hear that her colt friend was coming over and kind of embarresed because her friends were giggling behind her

"WE GET TO THROW A PARTY WOOOOOOOOO" Pinkie pie said very happy

"H-hes coming over" Twilight said with mixed emotions but mostly happy

"We get wo meet twilights coltfriend woohoo" Fluttershy said happy for her friend.

"Well it was fun hanging out with you guys but i got to do a few more wheather jobs" Rainbow said flying out as they all departed to their houses.

Twilight entered the house with spike on her back sleeping as she walked into her room levitating spike to his bed as twilight went to her own turning off the lights but she couldnt fall asleep she was so excited that flash was coming but sleep took the better of her as she fell asleep.

please review should i go on? does anyone have any suggestions for me that i may put in the story? and when did i start asking questions? anyway please review


	8. stupid wings

Twilight was awaken by the smell of breakfast she walked downstairs to see the table with a note and a plate of eggs and hay bacon she levitated the note to read.

_Dear, Twilight_

_I will be with the cutiemark crusaders helping them with whatever they are trying to do to earn there cutiemarks personally I feel like im gonna babysit but anything for rarity_

_~ spike_

_p.s your welcome for the breakfast _

"thanks spike" she muttered before eating her bacon and eggs she looked around the library it wasnt too messy but she will still have to clean.

She started cleaning first, she dusted off all the book shelfs and started sweeping before she knew it was time to go to the train station but, she will have to get all the girls first.

**a few hours ago at the crystal empire**

Shining armor and princess cadence were at the train station with flash they were sending him off to ponyville to be with twilight and he was so happy he would have flown if he knew were ponyville was before he could walk in to the train he heard shining armor say something that he couldn't really hear but just saluted and entered the train he couldn't wait to be with twilight

**The train station in ponyville**

Twilight was at the train station with all the girls waiting on flash twilight was really nervous about her friends meeting her colt friend as she kept thinking the train pulled up now she was really nervous she saw a lot of people walk out but not flash she looked at her friends who had smiles on their faces as she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around to see no other than flash standing there.

"FLASH" twilight said really happy while hugging him as he hugged back a blush on twilights face she broke the hug and pointed to her friends.

"This is rainbow dash, fluttershy,pinkiepie, applejack, and rarity" Twilight said.

"Nice to meet you" Flash said with a smile as the rest smiled

"Do you know what this means" pinkie said really excited "WE GET TO THROW YOU A PARTY"she said cheerfully.

"can we have it tomorrow I want to settle in first" he said as he gained nods from everyone as everyone departed to their houses.

"so your my personal guard now" twilight said as they entered the house

"yes um where can I put my bags?" Flash asked looking around the library

"over there" twilight said pointing to a corner of the room were flash was making his way over to as he put his bags down his stomach started growling which made him blush in embarrassment.

"Would you like to go out somewhere to eat?" Twilight said giggling which made Flash blush more in embarrassment.

"Do you know a place" Flash said looking at Twilight with a smile.

"I know the perfect place" Twilight said opening the door as Flash followed.

Soon enough they had made their way to this little restaurant were they sat outside as a servant came to take their he was yellow with a blue mane and the cutie mark of a tray and had a accent.

"Have you decided" He said looking at the two and bowed at twilight.

"Um yes ill have a Daisy and Daffodil sandwich" Twilight said looking over to flash to see what he would order.

"I'll have a hay burger and hay fries" Flash said looking at the menu closely then closing it to give it to him looking back at Twilight and smiling.

"Did you volunteer to be my Guard or did my brother make you?" she asked looking at him which made him give her a small smile.

"Well i was just doing my duties till your brother and cadence came to talk to me he did say not to _touchy the twily_" Flash said looking at Twilight.

"Well I think you disobeyed him when you taped me on my shoulder" she said jokingly which made Flash chuckle

After what seemed like forever their food came and they ate quietly as they finished Flash payed for everything which made Twilight argue a little but he won on who's paying As they entered the library they saw spike sitting on a chair with a gem in hand a book in the other.

Spike looked up to see Twilight and Flash walking in "where have you two been" Spike said still reading his book and sucking on the gem.

"We went out to eat sorry spike I forgot to leave a note" Twilight said feeling bad

"No worry Twilight The cutiemark crusaders thought they were jewel finders they did find jewels but, it's not their talent so they let me have the jewels to eat" spike said yawning pointing to a small pile of jewels.

"I don't know about you guys but im tired" Spike said putting the book back and walking upstairs to go to sleep.

"Thats spike for you" Twilight said chuckling nervously

"yeah so were can I sleep" Flash asked looking around

"oh my im sorry i forgot to go get a spare bed for you because my friends broke my spare one" Twilight said which Flash gave her a puzzled look.

"You can sleep in my bed for the night ill just sleep on the floor" Twilight said which made Flash's eyes widen

"I can't take your bed twilight ill sleep on the floor it's no problem" Flash said giving Twilight a smile but Twilights eyes just went wide.

"I can't let you do that your my Guard,Guest, and colt friend so im sleeping on the floor"Twilight said with a blush on her face.

"Well your my mare friend and a princess so im sleeping on the floor and im will not sleep in your bed" Flash said trying not to yell which made Twilight sign in frustration that she didn't win.

"How about we both sleep on the bed" Twilight said blushing which made Flash blush.

"N-nothing inappropriate I do have spike up their anyway" Twilight said blushing harder

"S-sure as long as your okay with it" Flash said his turning bright red

"I'm positive" Twilight said walking upstairs as Flash followed they walk up their to see spike sleeping.

They both walk to the bed Twilight on one side and Flash on the other as they tried to get settle in to bed without touching each other.

"Goodnight Flash" Twilight said as she turned to look away from Flash.

"Goodnight Twilight" Flash said as he did the same thing to twilight but before he could close his eyes Twilights wings opened and pushed him off the bed with a big THUD.

"ow" Flash said getting up off the floor to see what had pushed him off.

"Stupid wings"Twilight said trying to tuck them in but was failing so miserably.

"Need help" Flash said looking at Twilights wings.

"Please" Twilight said still trying to tuck in her wings.

"Just do this" Flash said showing Twilight how to close her wings before she knew it twilight had her wings closed

"Thank you" Twilight said Giving Flash a kiss.

"Your welcome" Flash said with a goofy grin on his face as he tried to go back on the bed and fell asleep as twilight fell asleep next to him tired from today.

Please review and tell me what you think Do you think the others should be Dating too? Should They meet their parents? should I continue? Do you have any suggestions for the story? BTW longest chapter ever! the next update will be later this week! :)


	9. cards?

Twilight woke up to see Flash's and Twilight's face touching and Flash had his hoofs wrapped around with a smile plastered on his face Twilight scooted back only to fall on the floor with a big THUD which woke up Flash He looked over to see Twilight on The floor.

"Morning Princess" Flash said helping twilight and earning a groan from Twilight as she got off the floor.

"Good Morning" Twilight said with a smile as she walked to spike to try to wake him up.

"5 more minutes" Spike said turning to his side as Twilight just smiled and walked down stairs as Flash followed.

As they walked down stairs they heard a knock on the door They opened up to see a mailmare who had a gray coat and yellow mane with a cutiemark of some bubbles.

"letter for miss Twilight" she said as she flyed away with her eyes going in different directions.

"Who's it from Twilight" Flash said walking to his bags to look for some things.

"It's a letter from.. My Parents?" Twilight said reading the letter out loud to Flash.

_Dear, Twilight_

_Your Mom and I are so proud of you for everything but we are a little disappointed that you didn't tell us about your colt friend we would very much like to meet him and his parents for a little get together anytime you can we can go out to dinner and go to the movies Hope to see you soon!_

_Love, Mom and Dad_

"Ok" Twilight said rolling up the scroll and puting it on her desk as she looked over to see Flash in his armor.

"Do you know when you could contact your parents" Twilight said walking over to him as he started puting on hs armor.

"My Parents?" Flash said thinking a little about his parents.

"I can send them a letter to see if they would be okay with that" Flash looking at twilight with a smile before putting on his helmet.

"Where to Princess" Flash said looking at Twilight which she gave him a huge grin.

"Sugarcube corner" Twilight said opening the door as Flash followed being beside her instead of behind her soon enough they were at the door of Sugarcube corner Twilight walked inside as flash followed but jumped back when the room jumped out and said surprise.

"Do you like your surprise party I planned it just for you were you surprised?" pinkie said getting in his face as he backed up a little.

"Yes" Flash said looking around to see decorations,punch,cake and a lot of Different pony's talking to each other.

He was really surprised to see some wonderbolts and Famous people from canterlot.

"Are you gonna just stand their or are you gonna join in on the fun" Twilight asked making Flash walk with Twilight.

He wasnt actually ready for a party because he had his armor on so he just stayed back and watched Twilight talk to different people as he ate a cupcake Twilight turned around to look at Flash.

"Are you enjoying the party Flash" Twilight said looking at Flash eating his cupcake as he nodded as Twilight looked at him closely.

"Are you sure" Twilight said looking at him he swallowed his cupcake and nodded again.

Flash walked to a table and sat down watching other pony's talk and laugh he just signed and went to grab another cupcake a few mares tried to flirt with him but he just pretended that he didn't notice that they were as he was walking back to the table he bumped into someone and dropped his cupcake he looked to see who he had bumped into it was Fancy pants.

"Well that's one way to make an introduction" Fancy pants said levitating Flash's cupcake to him.

"Hello im Fancy pants you must be Flash raritys friends colt friend" He said looking at Flash with his monocle.

"Yes Im Flash Sentry Twilights colt friend" Flash said holding out a hoof as Fancy pants shook it with his own

"Well Id like to say congratulations for you and Twilight being happy together and would you and Twilight would be so kind as to come with me and rarity on a cruise as our guests" Fancy pants said looking at Flash.

"That would be wonderful" Flash said which made Fancy pants smile.

"Would you like to join me and a couple of Friends for some cards right now" Fancy pants asked.

"Cards?" Flash asked as Fancy pants nodded

"I guess that will be okay if it doesn't take to long" Flash said following Fancy pants to a table were there were 2 other stallions he didn't know.

"Everyone this is Flash Sentry He will be joining our game of cards" he said as the two stallions just looked at him and started shuffling the cards with their magic.

**Two Hours Later**

"Thank you and Good game" Flash said grabbing the pile of the bits off the table and putting them in his armor pockets.

"That was a marvelous game Flash who taught you how to play?" Fancy pants asked puting on his monocle.

"Well me and a couple of guards play cards once in a while" Flash said walking off to find Twilight.

"There you are" said a voice from behind him he turned around to see Twilight, spike and her friends.

"Where were you" Twilight said as flash walked up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I was with Fancy pants and 2 other stallions playing some cards" Flash said with a smile.

"Well would you like to join me, spike and the other girls for a game of pin the tail on the pony" Twilight said as the girls walked in front of her.

"I would be delighted to" Flash said walking with Twilight and the rest of the girls.

First was Pinkie and Rarity then it was Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy and then was Applejack and Twilight followed by spike.

"Would you like to have a turn Flash" Twilight said walking to Flash with a blindfold as he smiled and nodded as Twilight started puting the blindfold on him.

Flash walked up the chart with the tail in hoof and went for a spot when he took off the blindfold he saw that he had gotten it perfect.

"I guess I win" Flash said giving the blindfold back to Twilight as he chuckled siting down.

The party ended soon as Flash started walking to the library with Twilight and Spike on his back sleeping.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry him" Twilight said as she looked at Flash.

"Nope he isn't to Heavy anyway" Flash said as he gave her a smile.

"So who won the card game" Twilight asked.

"Yours Truly" Flash said.

"I didn't know you knew how to play cards" Twilight said.

"Well me and a couple of guards would always play a few rounds" Flash said as they arrived to the library.

Flash walked up stairs as Twilight followed carefully as she could levitated Spike to his basket and put on his blanket.

"Where did you get him" Flash said as he walked downstairs followed by Twilight as they layed on their stomachs.

"Well when i was very little there was a school for gifted unicorns but i had to pass an entrance exam and that was to hatch spike which did happen but then I lost control and then the princess came and I got it under control and I became her personal student and that's when I got my cutiemark" Twilight said as she noticed Flash listening to everything.

"How about we tell each other about our lives" Flash suggested as he took off his helmet and put it aside.

"That sounds like a Great Idea" Twilight agreed as she looked at Flash.

"You should Go First" Flash said as Twilight began and as the time passed they told each other everything even their most embarrassing story's ever.

"We should really be getting to bed princess" as Flash stood and offered her his hoof which she took.

"But First i need to take off my armor" Flash said walking to his bags and emptying the bits into his saddle bag and putting is armor and Helmet next to his bags.

"Are You coming Twilight" Flash said as he walked upstairs which she followed right behind.

"Good night Flash" Twilight said as she kissed him and started getting into bed as he did the same and this time instead of turning away from eachother they were looking at eachother and hugging.

"Goodnight my Princess" Flash said kissing Twilight on the top of her head as they both drifted off to dreamland to dream about eachother.

Please review and leave any suggestions should I continue? what should Flash's parents names be? should i make a chapter were we go into Flash and Twilights Dream? BTW this is the longest chapter ever! and who knows there could be more longer ones coming soon and the names have to be something with sentry at the end or ill just put the names i thought of.


	10. The parents

Flash woke up next to a still sleeping Twilight he smiled hugging her closely as she started to yawn and wake up as he did the same and got off the bed.

"Good morning Princess Twilight" Flash said.

"Good morning Captain Flash" Twilight said yawning again.

"Good morning lovebirds" Spike said getting out of bed and going downstairs to make breakfast.

Twilight and Flash walked down stairs to see Spike with some muffins, orange juice, and 3 cups.

"Are you two just gonna stand their or are you going to come and eat the muffins" Spike said yawning feeling Tired because of the party.

"Spike maybe you should sleep in today you seem tired" Twilight said giving spike a smile.

"You don't have to tell me twice" Spike said walking towards the stairs and eating the last of his muffin.

"Good night my number 1 assistant" Twilight said levitating a muffin to herself and another to Flash.

"Thanks" Flash said eating his muffin and walking to his bags to put on his armor and helmet.

"Do you have to wear that everywhere we go" Twilight said walking to Flash as he put on his helmet.

"Yes Princess" Flash said as he put some bits in his armor pockets.

As they were finishing their muffins they heard a knock on the door Flash went to go answer it he opened the door to reveal the mailmare.

"Are you Flash sentry?" she asked as he nodded.

"Letter for you" she said as she trotted away.

Flash looked at the letter as he closed the door and walked to twilight.

"Who's it from?" Twilight asked as Flash sentry sat down next to her.

"My.. Parents" Flash said trying to open the letter with his mouth.

"Need some help" Twilight asked.

"Please" Flash asked as Twilight helped him with her magic.

"Thank you" he said kissing her making her blush.

_Dear, Flash_

_Your father and I would be delighted to meet your new mare friend and her parents in canterlot we will be there on Friday See you then._

_Love, Mom and Dad._

"Well we got till tomorrow so what would you like to do princess" Flash asked as Twilight had an excited look on her face.

"We can have reshelfing day" Twilight said happily.

"Reshelfing.. Day?" Flash asked.

"Yes" Twilight said using her magic to throw all the books on the floor.

"oh" Flash said laying down on his stomach to watch Twilight reshelf all the books in to place.

**a few hours later...**

"Done" Twilight said puting the last book on the shelf.

"Finally" Flash and Spike said looking over to were Twilight was.

"Would you like to go out to eat Princess and Spike" Flash said.

"Count me in" Spike said.

"Me too" Twilight said as the 3 of them started walking to the door as they made their way to the restaurant.

**At the restaurant**

"Spike will you be able to watch the library while me and Flash are gone" Twilight said as spike got a questioning look on his face.

"Where are you guys going" Spike asked curiously.

"Were just gonna meet our parents" Twilight said as Spike nodded.

"May I take your order" The waiter asked.

"Daisy and daffodil sandwich" Twilight said

"Same" Flash said

"Hay Fries extra crispy" Spike said handing him the menu.

"Why can't they ever have something made of gems" Spike said.

"Gems?" Flash asked looking through his pockets.

"Yeah Gems" Spike said looking grumpy.

"Here you go" Flash said giving spike a green Gem.

"Where did you get this" Spike said grabbing the Gem.

"I won it in a game of cards" Flash said with a smile.

"Thank you" Spike said throwing the gem in the air hoping to catch it in his mouth but saw twilight have it with her.

"Spike can you at least eat your food first" Twilight said puting the gem away.

"Fine" Spike said a little disappointed.

**After dinner**

Flash and Twilight were on their way to the library Spike was on Flash's back sucking on the gem sleeping.

"Thank you for everything" Twilight said kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem" Flash said blushing.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow" Twilight asked.

"Yes.. Very" Flash said with a smile.

"Me too" Twilight said giggling as Flash chuckled.

Twilight opened the door to the library as Fash walked upstairs followed by Twilight as she levitated spike off of his back and on to his basket.

"Does he always sleep?" Flash asked.

"He is a Baby Dragon Flash" she said as he took off his helmet and Armor and walked down stairs.

He put his Armor and Helmet next to his bag as he took out his tuxedo for tomorrow as he walked back up stairs to see twilight on the bed sleeping he smiled turning off the light as he got on to bed.

"Good night Princess" He said closing his eyes as he felt hoofs wrap around him he opened his eyes to see Twilight snuggling close to him he shrugged and hugged back as he fell asleep.

**The Next Day at the train station**

"Bye Twilight" Spike said hugging Twilight as she hugged back.

"Bye Twilight" The girls said in usion as they did a group hug.

As the train pulled up they did a few more goodbyes and boarded the train Flash in his Tuxedo and Twilight in her Princess outfit with her crown polished by Spike.

"Twilight why can't we just fly" Flash said sitting down as Twilight sat next to him.

"Well I really don't know how to fly I still havent gotten use to the wings" she said opening her wings.

"Fair enough" He said as the train started moving.

"My Parents said they would meet us at the train station" Flash said sounding nervous which Twilight gave him a reassuring smile.

**At Canterlot Train station.**

Twilight and Flash walked off the train to see a lot of people doing their usual business and bowing at her as two particular pony's walked to her and bowed it was a tan stallion with Dark blue hair and a mare with a light tan and light blue hair.

"Hello Mom and Dad This is Princess Twilight sparkle my mare friend" He said nervously.

"Nice to meet you" Twilight said with a smile

"The pleasure is all ours Princess" Flash's dad said.

"Please just call me Twilight" Twilight said with a smile.

"Will do" Flash's mom said as they started walking to Twilight's house.

Twilight knocked at the door to her old house as a white mare with a white and purple mane opened the door.

"Twilight its good to see you" Twilight's mom said hugging her daughter and letting everyone in.

"Hello im Twilight's mom Twilight velvet" She said shaking their hoof.

"Bold sentry and this is my wife sunrise" He said with a smile.

"Night light we have visitors" Velvet called as Nightlight came down the stairs.

"Hello im Night light" he said shaking their hoofs.

"Bold sentry and sunrise" he said with a smile.

"DAD" Twilight screamed as she ran to hug her dad.

"My little Princess" Nightlight said happy to see his daughter.

"Hello Sir" Flash sentry said with a smile as Twilight broke the hug.

"So you're the one dating my daughter" He said looking at Flash up and down.

"Yes sir" he said

"Good to know" he said as he walked up Flash shook his hoof.

"So shall we go to eat" Nightlight said talking to Bold sentry.

"We shall" Bold sentry nodded as they started making their way towards the door with their wife's followed by Twilight and Flash.

"Where should we go" Bold sentry asked.

"How about we go to Joe's donuts not really dinner but he does have good donuts" Night light suggested as he got nods from everyone.

**Joes Donut shop**

"The Sparkle's my favorite customers" Joe said behind the counter.

"What can i get you folks" Joe said with a smile.

"2 dozen donuts" Nightlight said with a smile.

"Sure thing" Joe said levitating the donuts to their table with 6 cups of Hot chocolate.

"So how are you kids doing in your relationship" sunrise asked.

"Fine" Flash and Twilight said drinking their hot chocolate.

"Soon you guys are gonna get married and have foals" said Velvet as both twilight and Flash spit out their chocolate.

"Ehehe its a little early to be thinking about that" Twilight said pating Flash on the back.

"Yes very early" Flash said puting down his Hot chocolate.

"Still it would be nice to have Grand kids" Sunrise said.

"Dont pressure them" Bold said.

As they went on with their chatter it turned night and soon everyone had to go home.

"We really got to do this again some time" Nightlight said as Bold agreed.

"Well see you soon Flash and Twilight" Bold sentry and sunrise said as they walked off.

"Good bye Twilight do visit us soon and you too Flash" Velvet said.

"Will do " Flash said with a smile as they walked off.

"That went rather well" Twilight said walking with Flash.

"Yes it did" Flash said walking into a forest.

"Um Flash were walking off course" Twilight said

"I know" Flash said still walking as Twilight followed.

"I'm gonna show you something" He said as he saw a little cave and smiled.

"Okay" Twilight said.

"Are you coming" Flash said flying to the cave

"I can't fly" She said.

"Right" Flash said swooping down to pick up Twilight.

"Here we are" he said pointing to a blue fairy.

"Woah what is that?" Twilight said looking at the fairy.

"Oh yeah this what I wanted to show you" Flash said looking at the Fairy.

"I believe I read somewhere that they are called blue fairies" he said.

"Oh my Celestia! How fascinating" Twilight said. as the fairy whispered "_hey listen hey listen"_

"You would uncover your secret for me?" Twilight asked looking into Flash's leaning in closer.

"Uh. Heh it was nothing really princess" Flash said leaning in closer as well as they kissed while Navi was in front of them saying _"HEY LISTEN" _

They broke the kiss only to look away from each other blushing of what they just did.

"Its getting late we should head to the castle" Twilight said with a smile on her face.

"The castle?" Flash asked.

"Yes Princess Celestia gave us a room so we can return tomorrow" Twilight said walking to the entrance of the cave.

"Get on my back"Flash said which Twilight stood there for a few seconds but got on.

**Insert "I can show you the world" Here ;)**

As they flew to the castle Twilight was looking at Canterlot from up there and it looked beautiful.

"Nice view huh?" Flash said with a smile.

"Yes" Twilight said hugging him closer as they descended to walk into their room.

"Wow" Flash said looking at the room.

"My friend Rarity stayed in this suite" Twilight said getting off his back and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's nice of the Princess" Flash said looking around again.

"Yes it is" Twilight said putting her crown on the shelf and taking off her clothes with her magic As Flash did the same.

"Today was Perfect" Flash said folding his tuxedo and setting it on a chair as Twilight did the same.

"Yes it was" Twilight said laying on the bed as Flash layed on the floor.

"What are you doing on the floor?"Twilight asked.

"Trying to sleep" he said trying to get comfortable on the floor.

"Why don't you just sleep over here with me it is a king sized bed" Twilight said looking Flash.

"No thank you Princess" He said closing his eyes as he felt himself rising off the floor he opened his eyes to see he was surrounded by purple magic as he was slowly being put on the bed.

"No fair I don't have magic" he said standing on the bed to get off only to be teleported back to his spot.

"Alls fair love and war" Twilight said giggling

"no..fair..Twilight" he said getting teleported.

"If you stop struggling this could end sooner"Twilight said as Flash tried to fly only to fail miserably.

"Fine you win Princess" Flash said laying down on the bed.

"Thank you" Twilight said happy that she won as she blew out the candles.

"Well at least my back wont be hurting in the morning" Flash said puting the cover as he felt Twilight hug him.

"Goodnight Princess" Flash said kissing Twilights cheek and drifted off to dream land

Please review should i continue? Thank you for all the suggestions but I could only choose 1 persons suggestion. Sneak peek for next chapter: we will be in there dreams juicy? or non juicy? Thank you so much for the support It means a lot to me to know people like the story! and the blue fairy was navi (DARN YOU NAVI) anyway new chapter coming soon! Btw 2K+ words and the thing about them finding navi was a comic on tumblr and also i feel like some of you thought the wrong idea when they were walking into the forest and into the cave :)


	11. bad dreams

Flash looked at his surroundings he was in a meadow he saw something or somepony running to him.

"Twilight?" Flash asked but was tackled down by the princess as she gave him kisses all around his face as he smiled.

"Nice to see you to Twilight" Flash said standing up.

"Why did you leave?" Twilight asked frowning.

"When did I leave" He said not sure what she was talking about.

"We were at the library and you just stormed out" she said frowning more.

"Oh sorry" He said.

"Now come on Princess Celestia is waiting" she said walking back towards the library as Flash followed.

They entered the library to find Princess Celestia with two body guards by her side.

"Hello your majesty" Flash said bowing.

"Hello Flash" Celestia said looking at him.

"It has come to my attention that you are not being a very good guards pony" Celestia said with a frown.

"And for the sake of Princess Twilight I must assign her a new guard" Celestia said calmly.

"WHAT?!" Flash said looking up at the princess with a frown.

"I'm sorry but it has already been done, you will go back to the crystal empire and work for Princess Cadence" She said as she was walking away as two guards pony's grabed Flash and pulled him away he could see Twilight frowning as he was dragged away.

Flash woke up panting he looked to his side to see Twilight sleeping he signed.

"It was just a dream" He said trying to go back to sleep.

**Twilights Dream**

Twilight was walking down the aisle it was her wedding day everyone was there her friends, parents,Brother,Princesses.

_"Just breathe"_ Twilight thought as she was walking down the aisle she saw her Husband to be he looked handsome and spike was there with the rings.

"Fillys and Gentlecolts we are gathered here today for a momentous occasion" Princess Celestia said going on.

"If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace" Celestia said looking at the couple.

"I OBJECT" said a tan unicorn with red and yellow hair walking up to them as everyone gasped making them freeze.

"SUNSET SHIMMER" both Flash and Twilight screamed at the same time as she stood before them.

"Yes its I Princess Celestia's former student I'm here to take back what was mine" she said grabbing Flash as he looked shock.

"Sunset I broke up with you because you turned cruel and dishonest" Flash said breaking free from her grasp and walked to twilight wrapping a wing on Twilight.

"But im here to take you back" Sunset shimmer said using her magic to levitate him in the air.

"PUT HIM DOWN" Twilight said unhappy walking towards her.

"One more step Princess and you'll never see him again" she said threatening her as she stepped back.

"How about we let Flash choose who he wants to be with" Sunset shimmer said an evil grin on her face.

"Fine" Twilight said looking up to see Flash with green eyes.

"Who do you choose Flash?" Sunset shimmer said as Flash looked at them.

"Sunset shimmer"Flash said looking at her with a smile.

"Thats enough Sunset or should I say Chrysalis" Princess Celestia said looking into sunset shimmer's eyes.

"How very clever" she said transforming into her original self.

"Shining Armor do your spell" Celestia ordered as Shining armor casted his spell.

"Ohh Princess you think I would come back knowing you would try to cast that spell" She said chuckling.

"If you havent noticed I am wearing an enchanted piece" she said pointing to it.

"No" Twilight said looking at what she had.

"How did you get that" Twilight said looking at the alicorn amulet around her neck.

"My changeling army found it in the Everfree forest" she said.

"With the alicorn amulet" I and my changeling army will take over all of Equestria she said.

"And I will be needing a king as well" she said looking at Flash.

"NO" Twilight said screaming as horn reacted to her actions and blasted Chrysalis as she fell to the floor.

"GET HER" Chrysalis ordered as all her changelings charged at her as she screamed.

Twilight woke up screaming which woke up Flash making him stand only to fall on the floor as he got up again.

"What" Flash said looking around for danger only to see Twilight panting.

"Twilight you scared me" Flash said as he signed.

"Sorry I just had a bad Dream" Twilight said looking at Flash with a frown.

"No worries I had a bad dream 2" He said giving her a smile as she smiled.

"About what" She said curiously as he turned on the light.

"I guess I can tell you since you were in it" He said blushing.

"I was" she said nervously

"Yes" he answered as he told her everything about the dream even the part where she kissed him.

"Why don't you tell me about your dream" He said with a smile.

"O-okay" she said nervously of how she was going to tell him.

**After Twilights story...**

"That was an awesome and weird dream" He said with a smile.

"And who's Sunset shimmer?" He asked her.

"Princess Celestia's student before me" she said recalling her from the other world.

"Well we should get going the Train arrives at 10:30" He said walking to get his suit as Twilight glanced at the clock it was 10:20 as she grabbed her princess outfit.

"Should be quick fly" He said stretching his wings.

"Guess well have to wing it" she said laughing as Flash chuckled.

"Maybe I can just fly us to ponyville it is close by anyway" He said looking at Twilight with a smile.

"I can live with that" Twilight said walking to Flash as she put her crown on her head.

"Hop aboard Princess" Flash said as Twilight hesitated for a second but got on.

"Hold on Tight" Flash said as he flew.

Twilight looked at the ground to see pony's doing their usual business in the morning she thought for sometime of what she can do today maybe I could visit zecora with girls to get some of that tea or maybe tomorrow she thought as she felt flash descend from the sky.

"Almost there your highness" he said descnding from the sky to the front of the library.

"Here we are" he said as Twilight opened the door to be greeted by spike,owlicious, and peewee.

"Welcome back how did it go?" Spike said puting some books in a shelf and walking down the ladder.

"It went fine" Twilight said remembering of yesterday smiling.

"Yes our parents actually got along" Flash said smiling as well.

"That's cool by the way I ate every gem you had in your bags" Spike said with a smile.

"Spike" Twilight said.

"What? He left me a note saying it was okay" he said defensively.

"Yup" Flash said walking to his bags to put his suit away and putting on his armor and helmet.

"Anyway, I got to go help rarity with one of her new designs" Spike said running off.

Twilight walked still looking at the door only to hit a suit of armor and fell to the floor.

"We really got to stop bumping into each other like that" Flash said giving Twilight a hoof to help her up which she just blushed.

"Yes we do" she said still blushing.

"Flash" Twilight asked

"Yes Princess" He said

"Lets go" she said walking to the door.

"Where?" Flash asked curiously.

"Were just gonna be in the market for a few hours" she said walking out the door as he followed.

**A few hours later**

Twilight opened the door levitating a few bags Flash behind her with a few bags on his back.

"Where have you guys been" Spike said walking down the stairs with peewee on his shoulder and owlicious flying beside him.

"We were in the market" Twilight said levitating the bags from Flash's back and walking into the kitchen with them.

"Great cause were starving" Spike said walking with peewee.

"Is that a baby phoenix" Flash said looking at the baby bird.

"Sure is, his names peewee" Spike said petting peewee.

"Where did you get him" Flash asked.

"Long story ill tell you when we start eating dinner" Spike said.

**AT DINNER...**

"And that's how I got Peewee" Spike said smiling as he ate.

"That's nice how you didn't smash his egg" Flash said eating his soup.

"Yup" Spike said as he grabbed all the plates from the table.

"Wonder why Twilight didnt join us for dinner" Flash said walking into the other room to see Twilight asleep on the floor.

"Was she reading a marathon of books" Spike said looking at all the books scattered around

"Yup help me put her on my back" Flash said walking to Twilight as Spike obeyed.

Carefully spike and Flash walked up the stairs and put Twilight on her bed.

"I have to clean again" Spike said as Flash stopped him.

"I'll do it you can go to sleep" He said turning off the lights and walking down stairs.

Flash picked up every single book Twilight had gotten and put it in their right spot Flash layed down on a little couch near a window he lifted up the seat to see a few blankets he grabbed one pulled it over himself feeling warm and comfy as he drifted off to sleep.

Please review should I continue? I really should stop making them sleep at the end of each chapter. Not that very good at rhyming for zecora so im just gonna wing it any suggestions? leave in the reviews and please review! this was short but i felt like giving you guys another chapter! next chapter in a few days or maybe tommrow who knows if this story gets a good amount of reviews *wink* *wink* anyway! you know the drill review and youll see the next chapter soon enough :)


	12. Hurt wing

Flash woke up at 4:00 in the morning put on his armor and grabbed a book from one of the shelfs and started to read looking up every once in a while at the stairs

**6 Hours Later...**

Twilight woke up and yawned she looked at her side to find Flash wasn't there she stood up and walked down stairs.

"Morning Princess" Flash said looking up at Twilight then back at his book.

"What are you doing up so early" Twilight yawned walking into the kitchen to eat something.

"It's all part of the guard routine I would stand outside your door if you had one and besides the weeks over" He said still reading his book as Twilight levitated him a muffin.

"Thanks" Flash said puting the muffin aside as Spike walked down stairs.

"Good morning Spike" Twilight and Flash said as they watched Spike go into the kitchen to eat.

"Will you be joining us?" Twilight said looking over to Spike.

"No im gonna help peewee fly" Spike said walking up the stairs.

"How are you gonna do that?" Flash asked as Spike stood there for a second thinking eventually he just shrugged and walked up stairs.

"Well i got to go get the girls would you like to come or would you like to stay and finish that book" twilight said with a smile.

"I have to go with you princess" Flash said standing up letting his wings stretch.

**At the ever free forest...**

"It's so dark and its barely 10:30" Flash said behind all the girls.

"Were almost their" Twilight said walking into a cleared area.

As they started walking through the clear area they heard something in the bushes.

"What was that!?" Fluttershy said panicking looking all around as Flash went to go check but before he could get to the bush 3 giant Timber wolf's jumped out and surprised Flash.

"RUN!" Flash said as he stayed to fight them as he bucked the first one on the face and ran in another direction Flash looked behind him to see 3 very angry Timber wolf's running after him.

He looked around for an escape route but then remembered he could fly he opened his wings about to take flight when he felt a paw smack his side as he was pushed on a tree he looked at his wing it was bruised badly he looked back at the wolf's cornering him he closed his eyes ready to feel pain when he heard some pony scream.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size" Rainbow Dash said flying down to punch the first Timber wolf in the face and another pony bucking the others in the face.

"Get along little doggies" Applejack said riding one of the timber wolf's as Flash got up only to be knocked down again by the other Timber wolf.

He spit out a little blood and charged for Timber wolf getting a good buck on his face as him applejack and rainbow Dash fled he fell once getting a little dirt on him and his armor.

**At Zecoras hut.**

"I hope there okay" Twilight said walking back and forth in front of Rarity,Zecora,Flutter shy, and Pinkie Pie.

"There fine Darling" Rarity said reassuring.

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie said drinking her tea next to Flutter shy and Zecora as they just nodded.

The door opened Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack walked in first followed by Flash as he was looking at his Wing.

"Your wing" Twilight said examining his wing as a few of his feathers were out of place and a huge scratch on it he could feel his wing Hurting.

Twilight touched the Wing only for Flash to react by backing away a little looking at his wing.

"Sorry" Twilight eyes filled with concern.

"Flash sentry I presume how cute how yours and Twilights love has bloomed" Zecora said looking at him as he just nodded.

"If you want that wing to heal I suggest going to the real deal" Zecora said drinking her tea.

Twilight thought for a second before she knew what Zecora was talking about she had to take Flash to a Doctor.

"Thanks for the tea Zecora but I have to go take Flash to the doctors coming girls?" Twilight asked as the girls followed her.

**Ponyville General Hospital...**

"Well you took a lot of Damage on that wing of yours" The doctor said examining some papers.

"But nothing to serious just don't put too much pressure on the wing and for that scratch it will heal in a few weeks" The doctor said walking for the exit.

"I can not tell you how sorry I am" Twilight said looking at Flash as they were walking out of the Hospital the others behind them Flash just stayed silent walking towards the library It was 2:30.

"Please just don't be mad at me" Twilight said looking at Flash as he just stayed silent again.

"Flash" Twilight pleaded.

"I'm not mad princess I was just thinking" Flash said still walking to the Library.

"About my situation" Flash said looking at his wrapped up wing wanting to move it.

"Well you were brave to fight those wolf's and lead them away from me and the girls to escape" She said smiling as she kissed him.

"Its my duty to Protect the Princess and my mare friend" Flash said wrapping his other wing around Twilight as they made it to the library as there was some giggles behind them.

"Besides I wouldn't be here if your friends havent come and helped me" He said pointing at Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash.

"Well since I don't know how that happened" Twilight said pointing at his broken wing.

"Your gonna tell me" she said with a smile.

"Is that an order?" Flash said getting a cloth to clean his dirty armor.

"Yes it is" Twilight said putting on her crown as the other sat on the floor with the others

"Right away your Highness" Flash said bowing.

As Twilight and the girls heard the story from Flash Spike walked in with peewee saying something about peewee showing off but before he could say anything else spike burped up a scroll.

"It's from The princess" Twilight said opening the scroll to read.

_Dear, Twilight_

_I,Luna and princess cadence need you here in canterlot with the rest of the elements of harmony as soon as possible we fear there is a new threat that is trying to take over equestria we hope you can be here as soon as possible._

_~Celestia_

"We must go at once" Flash said getting up and putting on his polished helmet and armor as the others did too while Twilight levitated the elements to everyone.

"Spike are you coming?" Rarity asked as Spike just smiled and then shook his head.

"Owlicious you and peewee are in charge of the library untill we get back" Twilight said as the others started walking to the door with Twilight as Flash stayed behind them as they made their way to the Train station.

**At Canterlot castle...**

Princess Celestia was sitting on her throne with Cadence and Shining Armor on one side and Luna on the other as they waited for the main six to come.

"Are thou sure they have returned" Luna asked her big sister.

"Yes" Celestia said looking at the door.

Twilight,Flash and the others walked in to the throne to see Celestia,Luna,Cadence and Shining Armor were there.

"Twilight" Cadence and Shining Armor exclaimed happily to see Twilight again as they hugged.

"Good to see you my Faithful student" Celestia said walking behind Cadence and shining armor with Luna.

"Who is this?" Celestia said looking at Flash as he bowed.

"Flash sentry your Highness Royal guard to Princess Twilight Sparkle" He said standing up as Celestia just smiled.

"What happen to your wing?" Celestia said looking at his wrapped up wing.

"Trying to protect Princess Twilight sparkle and her friends from 3 Timber wolf's your highness" Flash said looking at his wing.

"Very Brave" Celestia said looking at Twilight with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story" Twilight said looking at Flash.

"So what is threatening to take over equestria" Spike said looking at all the windows.

"What we fear is that Chrysalis will be trying to take over equestria" Cadence said looking at Shining Armor.

"Chrysalis?!" They all said at once with shocked expressions.

"Yes" Celestia said calmly.

"But how I thought Shining Armor and Cadence vanished her into thin air" Twilight said looking at Flash next to her.

"We thought so aswell but it seems we were wrong and she will be coming with a bigger army" Shining Armor said looking at them all.

"We will need you and the others to stay here in the Guest rooms just incase she will try to strike here" Celestia said looking at everyone.

"Of course" Twilight said as they walked out.

"I don't know about you guys but im going to Joe's" Spike said as they all followed him except for Flash and Twilight.

"Donuts?" Twilight asked with a smile.

"I would love some" Flash said walking with Twilight as he put his wing over Twilight.

**At the donut shop...**

They were eating and drinking sharing a few storys and jokes about there lifes.

**At the castle...**

"Big mistake letting Twilight leave" Chrysalis said laughing.

"You wont get away with this" Luna said as a few changelings finished wrapping her cocoon.

"I think I will the minute Twilight and her friends walk through that door a few of my changelings will tackle them" Chrysalis said looking over at the door.

Twilight and the others were walking back to the castle after being at Joe's for a good 15 minutes Twilight was in front of the others and Flash behind them all They walked into the castle only to hear a familiar voice scream.

"Get Them!" Chrysalis said as They saw a few changelings coming for them Flash looked at the changelings going straight for the girls he got in front of them to stop them.

"RUN!" Flash said as he was getting beaten by a few changelings.

The Girls and Spike reacted by running for the exit but was closed by chrysalis.

"This is going to be sweet" Chrysalis said as she walked towards the girls and Spike.

To be continued...

Please review should I continue? I felt like making it a cliffhanger the next chapter will be big! and you will see it soon if I get those reviews! Any suggestions for the story? Leave them in the reviews! And Thank you for all the support in the reviews Really means a lot when I get those nice compliments! If you want me to check out a story just leave it inthe reviews! Bye! :)


	13. Chrysalis?

Flash saw that Chrysalis transformed into Twilight making him confused by now her changelings were in the city attacking the innocent he tackled the changelings that were trying to get him he couldn't take it anymore he unwrapped his wing and let it stretch.

Flash looked to were the girls were he saw that some of her changelings were attacking Twilight and trying to take her crown as the others were fighting a few changelings Flash flew and Tackled Chrysalis.

"No one hurts the Princess" Flash said staring into Chrysalis eyes only for her to shoot him with her horn and send him flying Across the room hitting the wall with a big THUD landing on the floor not moving.

"FLASH" Twilight said looking over to were Flash was laying on the floor not moving.

Everyone looked over to were Flash had landed just laying there no emotion on his face.

"I presume he was something close to your heart" Chrysalis said levitating Flash from were he was to her.

Twilight was still shocked about what happened to Flash she just stared at his lifeless body in Chrysalis magic she looked away tears threatening her face as Chrysalis chuckled throwing Flash on the floor with another big THUD.

"Pity that he is dead he could have been a very nice slave" Chrysalis said looking over to were Flash's body was laying on the ground.

"Y-You Monster" Twilight said shooting Chrysalis as she hit the wall.

"GET THEM!" Chrysalis said pointing to the girls as a few changelings flew to the girls.

The Girls hid behind Twilight as she unleashed her magic her eyes Turning White as she turned the changelings into fly's Twilight trying to control her magic but lost control as her and the girls went into the air Twilight closing her eyes then opening them as a rainbow shot out and surrounded Chrysalis

"no No NOOOO" Chrysalis said as she was engulfed in the rainbow turning into a statue falling to the ground as a huge magic dome went all through Equestria banishing her Changelings somewhere.

Twilight and the girls were put down safely on the ground as Shining Armor,Spike and The Princesses walked up to them as Twilight ran to Flash's Body still laying on the ground she put her head down a few tears falling down her cheeks she felt a wing wrap around her she looked up to see Celestia looking down at her.

"Twilight I need you and Girls to take Flash to the Hospital I along with Princess Cadence Shining armor and Luna will discuss on what to do with Chrysalis" Celestia said as Twilight and the others Just nodded as Twilight picked up Flash with her Magic and ran to nearest Hospital.

**Canterlot General Hospital...**

Flash was escorted to a room were they took off his armor and everything and examined him he had injured his back his hoofs have taken some damage when he fell but he could still walk he had a few cuts and bruises on his face and a burn his mane burnt a little but not too much.

**Few Hours Later...**

Twilight and the others walked in to Flash's room were he was just laying there either sleeping or unconscious Twilight walked to his side tears in her eyes.

"C'mon Girls Twilight needs her moment" Rarity said pushing everyone out of the room and closing the door with her Magic.

Twilight touched his face with her hoof tears coming out of her eyes just looking at him she started weeping on his stomach Flash opened his eyes looking down to see Twilight Crying on him as he lifted up his hoof and stroked her mane Twilight looked up with tears in her eyes to see Flash looking at her with a smile.

"Flash!" Twilight said Wrapping her hoofs around his neck as he hugged her Back.

"I thought You were dead when Chrysalis threw you across the room" Twilight said as Flash wiped away her tear.

"She could have but it is my job to protect the Princess and most importantly my mare friend" Flash said as they broke the hug.

"I thought I was going to lose you" Twilight said nuzzling him as he nuzzled her back.

"I thought the same when the changelings were trying to attack you" Flash said looking around his room.

"What did you guys do with her anyway?" Flash asked looking at Twilight.

"Lets just say Princess Celestia needed a new Statue to replace Discord" Twilight said smiling at Flash as he thought for a second.

"And the Girls?" Flash asked looking around the hospital room.

"There in the waiting room with the Princesses" Twilight said as flash took of the cover.

"Well we can't keep them waiting" Flash said getting off the bed almost falling if it weren't for Twilight.

Twilight wrapped her own Wing around Flash helping him walk he passed the door to see his Armor on A chair polished They walked down the hallway to the waiting room to see The girls the Princesses Spike and Shining Armor sitting there looking at him.

"I told you he would be fine Darling" Rarity said walking up to Twilight and Flash as the others did aswell.

"You were so Brave!" Pinkie said giving him a smile.

"Your so Awesome" Rainbow Dash said.

"Boy Howdy" Apple Jack said agreeing with Rainbow Dash.

"You sacrificed your own life to save us" Fluttershy said looking down at the floor.

"Good Job Sentry" Shining Armor said patting him on the back which Flash tried to Ignore the pain.

"Very brave indeed" Princess Celestia said as Luna and Cadence nodded.

"Thank you" Flash said looking at everyone as he felt himself falling but was catched by Twilight.

"I think he needs his rest" Twilight said as Flash tried to stand on his own hoofs.

"Judging by How thou was thrown across the room I would agree" Luna said.

Flash and Twilight walked in to his room Flash looked around again he noticed some cards and balloons that said "Get well soon" he looked at a little drawer next to his bed it had a vase with flowers he felt himself getting levitated off the ground and onto the bed.

"Thanks" Flash said looking at Twilight which she had a frown on her face.

"Twilight it's not your Fault im on this Hospital bed" Flash said looking at Twilight deep in to her purple eyes.

"I just feel bad" Twilight said looking into Flash's Blue eyes.

They stayed like that for a few seconds looking into each others eyes till Twilight closed the Gap and kissed him wrapping her hoofs around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist they stayed right there for a minute or two till Twilight broke it gasping for air as a blush was on her cheeks and Flash's.

"Ill be right back" Twilight said walking out of the room closing the door.

Flash looked at the door for a few seconds then looked at his wing it was wrapped again as he signed touching it he looked around again he yawned feeling tired as he got comfortable and fell asleep.

**With Twilight...**

Twilight was at her old home were she used to live in canterlot she looked around looking for a specific book when she found it and got a few others too she looked around trying to look for another book she could use but when she couldn't see another she started running back to the Hospital.

She opened the door to find Flash sleeping comfortably on his bed which made her smile she sat on one of the seats and started to read her books a few hours had passed when she was finally done reading the books she looked over at Flash who was still sleeping comfortably she yawned knowing that today was a very tiring day for everyone she levitated the books to a table and layed on the chair slowly closing her eyes when she heard a voice.

"You could sleep on the bed with me" Flash said as Twilight opened her eyes to see Flash on one side of the Hospital bed.

She stood walking over to Flash trying very hard not to hurt his injured wing as they both got comfortable they wrapped their hoofs around each other and fell into a peaceful sleep not caring if someone would walk in to the room and see them.

Please review Should I continue? Might have another Bad guy in the story! Have any suggestions? Leave them in the reviews! Did say it was gonna be big but meh. Bye! :)


	14. Marriage

**One Year Later...**

Today was Flash and Twilights anniversary after dating for one year Flash had a very special date in store for them and even got help from Spike.

"Where are we going?" Twilight said she Had a blindfold on her as Flash guided her.

"Its a surprise" Flash said still guiding her.

"Can you please tell me where we are going?" Twilight said as Flash wrapped his other wing around her.

"If I told you it wouldnt be a surprise" Flash said stopping as Twilight stopped as well.

"Ready?" Flash asked as he sat down across from Twilight.

"Yes" Twilight replyed.

"Take off your blindfold" Flash said looking at Twilight as she did so with her horn.

She took off the blindfold to see a blanket layed out with some cake, apple cider and a telescope she looked around and then looked at him he had a smile on his face she returned the smile kissing his sweetly.

"This is Amazing" Twilight said sitting down as Flash gave her a slice a cake and a cup of cider.

"Well I did have some help from Spike and the Girls" Flash said eating his cake.

"How so?" Twilight said looking at Flash.

"Well.. I got the blanket from Rarity, cake and cider from Pinkie and Applejack, Telescope from Rainbow Dash, Spike and Fluttershy helped put everything together" Flash said smiling.

"So you Did nothing?" Twilight asked.

"I did bring you here" Flash said chuckling as Twilight giggled.

**In a bush a few feet away...**

"What do you think they're talking about?" Rainbow Dash said looking through her binoculars.

"I have no I'dea" Applejack looking over at the couple.

"Girls do you really think it was good Idea to spy on them?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Of course so then we could know what there doing" Pinkie said looking through her binoculars the wrong way.

"I must Agree with Pinkie Pie" Rarity said.

**With Twilight and Flash...**

"Would you like to look at the stars" Flash asked as he patted the spot next to him to look through the telescope.

"Of course" Twilight said getting up from her spot and sitting next to Flash as they looked at the stars.

"Twilight I need to ask you something" Flash said turning to Twilight as she looked at him.

He stood and she did as well as they walked off.

**With the girls...**

"Where did they go?" Rainbow Dash asked looking back to see them gone.

"Maybe there gonna have a tumble in the hay" Applejack snickered as everyone started giggling.

"Girls!" Twilight said as they turned around to see her and Flash.

"Uh Howdy Twilight" Applejack said nervously.

"Were you guys spying!" Twilight said looking at the girls.

"Um no" Rainbow Dash said as they all smiled nervously.

Twilight looked over at Applejack sweat on her forehead.

"Okay we were spy'in on y'all" Applejack said as she put her head down as the others did as well.

"But why?" Twilight said looking at them as Flash put his wing over Twilight.

"Well curiosity got the better of us all" Rarity said.

"Were super-duper sorry" Pinkie said.

"Please don't be mad at us" Fluttershy said quietly.

Twilight looked at Flash then back at the girls and smiled.

"Were not mad, now if you excuse us were trying to have a date" Twilight said turning around as Flash and her walked away.

"Just don't do anything that you would regret" Rainbow Dash said as Twilight and Flash blushed.

"How did you know they were in the bushes?" Twilight asked leaning into Flash's chest.

"I thought it was obvious because they did know were we would be" Flash said still walking.

They walked around for a few minutes till they reached a pond.

"Twilight look do you see that in the pond" Flash said making Twilight look.

"What?" Twilight said looking.

"That" Flash said as Twilight looked very closely at the water only to get pushed in to the water.

Twilight came up to the surface spitting water out.

"Hey!" Twilight said as she saw Flash laugh.

"Cannon ball!" Flash said jumping into the water splashing more water on Twilight.

Flash came up to the surface only to get hit in the face by more water.

Flash and Twilight had a water war which ended by Twilight winning because she used her horn to make a shield.

They got out of the pond shaking them self's to dry them self's.

"That was fun" Flash said swishing his hair back to its original form.

"Yes it was" Twilight said as she started walking back to the library.

"Twilight wait" Flash said as Twilight stopped and looked at him.

He kneeled taking a small box from his wing which made Twilight was confused.

"Twilight would you make me the most happiest stallion in all equestria" He said opening the box making Twilight cover her mouth with her hoofs.

"Will you marry me?" Flash asked Giving her the face the human Flash gave her when he was asking for a dance.

"I..I gotta go" Twilight said teleporting Away leaving Flash dumb founded.

Twilight appeared in the Library in front of Spike.

"Where's Flash?" Spike asked as Twilight started to Panick.

"He's at the park" Twilight said looking around nervously.

"Why are you here and he's over there? I thought this was like your one year anniversary?" Spike said looking at Twilight and walking in to the kitchen to get some tea.

"It's just he asked me a question that im not ready for" Twilight said walking up the stairs laying on her bed covering herself and putting the pillow over her face.

**With Flash...**

Flash was taking a walk to clear his head the mare of his dreams just teleported away from which left him heartbroken and a million questions running through his head.

Did she not love him?

Does she want to break up?

Was she going to ignore him from now on?

He shook the questions away from his head "Maybe she's not ready" He thought to himself as he tucked away the box under his wing as he continued his walk.

**With Twilight...**

Twilight groaned under her pillow The colt of her Dreams just asked her to marry him and she just teleported away like a scared filly.

"Twilight?" Spike asked as Twilight just groaned.

"What happen between your's and Flash's date" Spike said as Twilight lifted the pillow from her face.

"Why don't you ask Flash" Twilight said puting her pillow back on her face.

Spike walked down stairs and sat were Flash would usually be sleeping and sat their waiting for Flash to come home as he read a book.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Flash walked in to the door after walking for a few hours trying to get over what happen on his date he looked over to his favorite spot to see Spike sleeping with a book on his face he walked over and put Spike on his back and as quietly as he could walked up the stairs and put Spike on his Basket puting on the blanket as Spike started sucking his thumb.

He looked over at Twilight's Bed were he saw her sleeping hugging a pillow which had some tears on it but Flash didn't notice He walked down stairs and got on his make shift bed and fell asleep knowing tomorrow would be very awkward.

**The Next Morning...**

Flash woke up at 4:00 and did his regular routine of put on his armor and wait for the princess which Flash just grabbed a book and read.

Spike woke up to see he was on his basket he looked over to see Twilight sleeping he walked down the stairs quietly to see Flash awake reading a book he walked down and went up to Flash to face him.

"What did you do to Twilight?" Spike said as Flash put down his book and looked at the baby dragon.

"I don't want to talk about it" Flash said grabbing his book again as Spike just signed and went in to the kitchen to make something.

**A Few Hours Later...**

Twilight woke up she looked around as the night before came flooding back to her she groaned and got up she brushed her mane and put on her crown and Princess shoes and walked down stairs.

"Good morning Princess" Flash said not looking away from his book.

"Good morning" Twilight said awkwardly as she walked in to the kitchen only to move a side as Spike walked out with a tray of orange juice and some bagel's he offered Twilight some which she took a bagel then went to Flash.

Flash looked at Spike with the tray that had the bagels and orange juice.

"No Thank You" Flash said looking back at his book as he tried to concentrate.

"Spike can you get me the book of the elements of harmony" Twilight as Spike walked up the latter and grabbed it as Twilight levitated to her self and walked up stairs.

"I'll be in my room reading if you need me" Twilight said walking up the stairs.

"I'll be with Rarity see you later" Spike said waving off leaving Twilight and Flash in the library but on different floors.

"Well this just got awkward" Flash muttered trying to concentrate on his book.

**With Twilight...**

"Well this just got awkward" Twilight said looking at the stairs.

"Should I face him?" Twilight thought looking at the book and then back at the stairs.

Twilight stood up taking one step then another down the stairs when she got down she saw Flash turned away from the stairs looking at the ring muttering stuff to himself which Twilight listened.

"I should have just waited a little longer" Flash said the ring in his hoof looking out the window.

"I'm pretty sure she wants to break up" Flash said which made Twilight's heart ache.

"She probably thinks im a weirdo" Flash said puting his head on his hoofs as he felt a hoof on his shoulder.

He looked up at the window to see Twilight's Reflection he quickly turned around to look at her putting the ring away.

"Twilight I mean.. Princess" Flash said looking at Twilight.

"How much did you hear?" Flash asked.

"Enough" Twilight said with a smile.

"And I don't think you're a weirdo" Twilight said hugging Flash.

"I shouldnt have teleported away I should have answered your Question and the answer... is.." Twilight said but Flash put his hoof on her mouth.

"I don't want to rush you in to things Princess we could have it years from now" Flash said taking the ring from his wing and kneeling

"Twilight Sparkle will you make me the happiest stallion in Equestria?"Flash said opening the little box to show the ring.

"Will you marry me?" Flash said but before she could answer the door swung open and the girls walked in with Spike and gasped at the scene.

Which made Twilight Blush and Flash just face hoofed as every pony backed away slowly from the door Spike closing it behind him.

"Well that was awkward" Twilight said looking back at Flash who just nodded.

"As I was saying will you marry me?" Flash asked doing the face again.

"Yes!" Twilight said jumping him and kissing him which made them both blush.

To Be Continued...

Please review should I continue? Well that was awkward that the girls and Spike walked in on them. This is rated T so I think "Tumble in the hay" is allowed. Another canterlot wedding! More reviews means you get the next chapter soon! And who knows maybe I will have Flash and Twilight have a tumble and I will have the girls being shipped with someone else maybe as there dates to the wedding! Fluttermac or Fluttercord Sorry if i forget some things like commas Im not good at Review and you'll see the next chapter soon! Bye! :)


	15. New Guy?

Twilight and Flash walked outside awkwardly to see the girls and Spike there waiting for them.

"Hi" Twilight said with an awkward smile.

"Are you going to get married?" Rarity said getting into there faces which they took a step back as everyone walked up to them as well.

Twilight took a deep breath and doing that thing cadence taught her to do with her hoof Twilight looked over at Flash he he smiled and nodded.

"Um Yes" Twilight said as she was tackled by Pinkie Pie as the others surrounded her.

"So that's why Twilight teleported to the house?" Spike asked as Flash nodded looking at his bride to be.

"Spike how would you like to be ring carrier and One of my best colts er... Dragon" Flash said as Spike's face lit up.

"Really?" Spike asked as Flash nodded as felt his hoof get hugged.

**Twilight's Pov...**

I along with the girls were talking about the wedding.

"Girls, I and Flash are going to take our time on when we want the wedding to be" Twilight said as all the girls stoped there conversation.

"But naturally, You guys will be doing your rolls as my bride's maid's" Twilight said looking at the girls with a smile.

"Yay" The girls exclaimed as they all hugged Twilight at the corner of her eye Twilight could see Spike hugging Flash hoof.

"Now if you girls could excuse me, I along with my soon to be Husband need to inform some ponys" Twilight as she stood From the ground as she saw Spike on Flash's back walk in to the library.

"And Who knows maybe you guys or somepony could ask you as there date to the wedding!" Twilight said giggling as she saw her friends blush as she walked inside the library giggling.

Twilight looked around the library only to see Spike sweeping.

"Where's Flash?" Twilight asked only for spike point up to the ceiling.

Twilight looked up to see upside down Flash's face pressed against her's which made her blush.

"Hello Princess is there something you need?" Flash said doing a spin and landing on his hoofs infront of Twilight.

Spike looked at the two and did the gag face with his claw.

"Well have to leave on the next train to Canterlot" Twilight said walking up the stairs to prepare her saddle bags.

"Yes Princess" Flash said as he heard a groan from Twilight about her nick name.

Flash walked to his bags puting a few things.

**In Twilight's Room After the news In Canterlot...**

Everything was discussed Twilight decided that next week would be a perfect time to get married and there was a moment where Flash got chased by Shining Armor which Flash escaped by flying away.

"Princess Celestia might invite the whole kingdom for the wedding" Twilight said pacing back and forth as flash sat on the bed watching her.

"I got all the books I could fine on how to have the perfect wedding" Twilight said pointing to the ground were there were books scattered.

"Calm down Princess" Flash said standing walking to her but tripping on a book and bumping Twilight as they ended up on the floor looking like Flash had pinned her They both blush and heard the door open.

"Twilight I and..." Cadence said in mid sentence but looked at them as they turned redder.

"Um ill come back later" Cadence said backing away from the door closing it as Flash got off of Twilight.

"Sorry" Flash said turning away blushing harder as Twilight did the same.

"Its... Fine" Twilight levitaing all the books on a table.

**The Next Day...**

Flash was pulled in to Rarity's room only to get changed every now and then in Tuxedo's when they were done he had a Black Tuxedo with a purple rose and a bow tie which he thanked Rarity for and walked out.

He put it away and went to Twilight's room he knocked 3 times but there was no answer he knocked again still no answer he heard some shuffling noises

"Twilight?" Flash asked opening the door only to see Twilight tied up with a ring on her horn on a Gray and black Stallion's back as he looked over to were Flash was and hissed as he flew out the window.

"HEY!" Flash said opening his wing's chasing after The gray and Black Stallion as he was hot on his pursuit.

"GET BACK HERE!" Flash said as the stallion looked behind him to see Flash on his Tail he couldnt risk getting caught so he did the only thing he could do he threw Twilight off his Back.

Flash stoped and flew after Twilight she had her eyes closed tears coming out before she could hit the floor Flash made it and grabbed her she opened her eyes as she felt the ropes loosen she looked up to see Flash with a smile on his face she hugged him and didnt feel like letting go.

The others came running witnessing the whole thing as Flash put Twilight down as the others surrounded them.

"oh my goodness are you alright?" Fluttershy asked.

"Who was that?" Rainbow Dash asked looking up at the sky.

"I dont know" Twilight said looking at Flash as he stayed quiet but giving Twilight a smile.

Flash was smiling but then felt a hoof on his back pat/hit him as he heard a voice behind him.

"Good job Sentry maybe you are a good stallion for Twily" Shining Armor said as Flash smiled but then felt the pain on his back.

"Thank you Sir" Flash said looking back at Twilight as she smiled.

"Thank you for saving me" Twilight said leaning in to his chest as his eyes went wide but then smiled looking down at her kissing her.

"Its not like I would just watch you be taken away" Flash said looking at her horn seeing the ring still on her.

He grabbed the ring and held it in front of her face as she looked at questionly.

"Is that the reason I couldnt use my magic?" Twilight asked taking it into her hoof.

Shining Armor levitated to his face eyeing the ring carefully.

"Ill have one of the scientist look at it" Shining Armor said puting it away.

To Be Continued...

Please Review should I continue? Who was that mysterious stallion (no its not sombra)? There getting married wooo! School starting up again but doesnt mean I cant update every week or two! but if u dont see any updates just leave reviews asking for more chapters! Like I would forget you guys *Chuckles nervously* anyway look out for the next chapter soon! Bye :)


	16. The Ring

Flash and Twilight were on a lunch date they were very excited for there Wedding in a few day but were still curious on who tried to kidnap Twilight and as Shining Promised hes having some Scientists look over the ring to know what it does.

"I want to Thank you again for saving me" Twilight said puting her menu down as Flash did the same.

"Well like I said Princess I wouldnt just stand there and watch you be kidnapped" Flash said smiling as Twilight returned the smile.

"Im Happy that were getting married in a few days but I am a little nervous too" Twilight said biting her lip.

Flash held her hoof with his giving her a reasuring smile as she returned it.

"Dont worry Princess, When the weddings over it will just be you and me with no worrys" Flash said smiling at her as she blushed knowing that he was refering to their honeymoon.

"Youre right I just hope Cadence didnt get the wrong Idea when she walked in on us" Twilight said blushing as Flash blushed knowing what Twilight was talking about.

"We can tell her that I tripped on the book so she dont get the wrong Idea" Flash said blushing redder looking away retracting his hoof when he saw the waiter coming.

Flash and Twilight talked more about the wedding and waited for there food to arrive.

"What did you tell Spike that made him hug you?" Twillight asked curious as Flash looked back at Twilight.

"I told him he could be one of my best colts...er Dragon" Flash said as Twilight smiled at him.

"How are the preparations for the wedding coming along?" Flash asked smiling at her.

"Great I know we can trust the girls with everything" Twilight said as there food was brought to them.

"Bon appetite" said the waiter walking away as Twilight and Flash ate sharing a milkshake.

"You have some whip cream on your nuzzle" Flash said as Twilight looked at the whip cream.

"Ill get it!" Flash said leaning in and kissing Twilight eating the whip cream in the process making Twilight blush.

"Lets get going maybe Shining Armor knows something about the ring by now" Flash said getting up paying and exiting the restaurant as Flash felt a tug on his tail he turned around to see a little colt standing behind him with a notepad and ink.

"A-Are you Flash Sentry?" The little colt asked as Flash bent down smiling.

"Yes?" Flash said looking at the Little colt as his face lit up.

"Can I have your autograph?, You are a hero you saved Princess Twilight!" The little colt asked as Flash put his hoof in the ink stamping the notepad.

"Thank you so much!, When I grow up I want to be just like you!" The little said trotting away to show his friends.

"Awww you have a fan" Twilight said giggling as they continued to walk to the castle Flash wrapping his wing around her protectivly.

Twilight and Flash walked in to the castle to see alot of ponys putting decorations dor there wedding.

They walked down the hallway and meet with Shining Armor and Cadence who had some news about the ring.

"I got some good and bad news about the ring" Shining Armor said walking with them.

"Which one would you like to hear first?" Shining Armor said looking at them.

"The bad news" Twilight said looking at Flash then looking back at Shining and Cadence.

"The bad news is its a ring that does not let a unicorn or alicorn use their magic when worn" Shining Armor said levitating the ring to them.

"So whats the good news?" Twilight said levitating the ring to her and Flash.

"The good news is that if Flash had not taken it off you would have been in a mind controling spell casted on to the ring" Shining said pausing looking at Cadence.

"And The only way to stop the ring is to destroy it" Cadence said finishing for Shining.

"But... Thanks to Flash that did not happen" Shining Armor said looking at Flash giving him a small smile.

"Thank you Sir" Flash said.

"Were Going to have Tight security around here we do not want that mysterious pony coming back again" Cadence said looking at the couple.

"We will try to let the wedding be a normal wedding not like mine and cadence's" Shining Armor said looking back at his wife then at his sister.

"I hope nothing goes wrong" Flash said as Shining Armor,Cadence and Twilight Agreed.

"We only have 3 days till the wedding" Twilight said leaning into Flash's chest.

**In A Cave faraway...**

"Master" Said a tall Gray and Black stallion looking at a man with Very Dark and Gray Alicorn taller than him wearing a crown.

"Yes?" Said the Alicorn in a very dark low voice.

"I have Failed you!, Apparently the Princess had a Coltfriend or Guard" The stallion said only for his king to scowl at him.

"You will not fail me again!" The King said standing Sucking The Stallions soul into his horn as His body was pail laying on the floor.

"Guards Take him away!" The alicorn sitting back down as Two Guards dragged the body away.

"Send in the new recruit!" He said as a Dark skinned Stallion with brown hair came in.

"Your magesty" The recruit said kneeling before his king as The evil King smiled laughing evily.

**With Twilight and Flash...**

Twilight was laying on her bed watching Flash do something he had some papers in his hoofs That he did not want Twilight to see because it was a surprise for groaned it was night time and She couldnt fall asleep because of Flash's Hoof steps.

Flash perked up his ears as he heard Twilight groan he chuckled to himself knowing she was waiting for him to finish he put the papers in a secret place while Twilight was facing the other way he walked to the bed and put his head on Twilight startling Twilight by the sudden contact but signed and put her head down Flash signed as well feeling confortable.

"Good night Captain" Twilight snuggling closer to him but blushed when he felt him nibbling on her ear.

"Good night Princess" Flash snuggling closer to her stoping the nibbling as they both fell asleep.

Please Review Should I continue? Who is that mysterious Stallion and will he crash Twilight's and Flash's Wedding? Have any Suggestions for the story? leave in Reviews Sorry if short story stressing over school so if You dont see any updates its because of school so please dont be mad. So Personal life time: School started on Monday. Have mostly no one in them Just like 1 or 2 in some. we arent even allowed to bring Cool backpacks only clear and mesh and maybe this year there gonna make us put the back packs in our lockers. Anyway Like I said again sorry for short story but stressing over school Bye! :)


	17. Batchelor party

Flash,Spike,Shining Armor,Nightlight, Bold Sentry and few other stallions were in canterlot having a batchelor party for Flash tommrow would be his and Twilights wedding day he was very nervous and a few of the guys were teasing him about it but it was all fun and games.

"So were should we go first" Nightlight said troting next to Shining Armor and Flashwith Spike on his back as the others were following.

"Well I certainlly do not want to get drunk and miss my own wedding besides Spikes to young" Flash said as the others agreed.

"How about we go to Pony Joe's" Spike suggested as they all thought a bout it and agreed.

They arrived at the donut shop and sat down at the largest table ordering what they wanted and joking about a few things.

**With the Girls...**

Twilight,Velvet,Sunrise,the girls and Cadence were all in a room in the castle talking about Twilight's wedding tommrow and eating a few snacks.

"I never thought Twilight would be the first out of all of us to get married" Rainbow Dash said

"Me 2" Fluttershy said quietly.

"Im so excited for the wedding tommrow!" Pinkie said happily her friend is getting married.

"Isnt this exciting!" Rarity said happily.

"How ya Feelin Twi" Applejack asked as Twilight looked.

"To be honest im very nervous" Twilight said smiling.

"I was nervous as well when i was going to marry your brother" Cadence said making Twilight feel a little better.

**With the boys...**

Everyone was laughing there heads off of the story spike was telling of the girls meeting zecora and poison Joke and the girls having some special effects with them.

"So I had nicknames for all of them" Spike said chuckling as the others were doing the same.

"There was Rainbow Crash,Flutterguy,Apple tiny,Spitty Pie, Harity and Twilight floffle" Spike said as everypony bursted out laughing some falling on the floor holding their stomach.

"It was very funny everypony thought that Zecora cursed them or something" Spike as another fit of Laughter was heard.

"Spike you have to tell us more of these storys" Shining Armor said chuckling.

"How about the time Twilight went nuts over a letter of friendship and the princess had to come and save the day" Spike said.

"Lets hear that one" Nightlight said chuckling looking at Spike who ceared his throught

"Okay" Spike said telling the story.

**With the girls...**

They were all giggling as Sunrise was telling a story about Flash when he was very young that he would play royal guard all the time.

"He would never stop playing that game he woud always walk around the house saying things Royal guards would say" Sunrise said as the others just started giggling.

Twilight yawned she was happy tommrow will be her wedding and she was very tired others took noticed of her tired expression.

"Maybe we should wrap up this girls Party" Velvet said sanding so did the others.

"The bride to be looks tired" Velvet said looking over at Twilight as they all started cleaning departing to there rightful rooms and homes.

**With the Guys...**

Shining Armor Flash and Spike were walking to the castle everypony had already departed to there rightful homes.

"That was an Awesome Batchelor Party" Spike said laying on Flash's back taping his stomach.

"Yes it was" Flash said less nervous than before.

"I wonder what the girls did" Shining Armor asked looking straight a head.

"They might have went to the Spa or something" Spike said putting his hands behind his back.

They entered the castle and went to their respectful rooms Spike walked off to his and so did Shining.

Flash walked in to his own room because he couldnt be in Twilight's room.

He layed on his bed thinking about how is wedding is gonna go and the party after the wedding and after the party making him blush but then his mind went to the Stallion who tried to kidnap his Twilight and asked himself some questions.

"Is he going to try to kidnap Twilight again?" Flash asked as he fell asleep.

**In Flash's Dream...**

He was standing infront of alot of ponys and Twilight was next to him Princess Celestia was doing the ceremony he looked to his side to see Spike and his best Colts he looked the other way and saw the girls there with smiles on their faces.

"Flash Sentry do you take Twilight to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I do" Flash said Facing Twilight.

"By the power invested in me I now pro-" Princess Celestia said but was cut off by a Stallion withe a black coat and Black hair break a hole in the ceiling landing between Flash and Twilight as Many other Stallions did the same as lots of ponys ran for the exit.

"Sorry but the wedding has been cancelled!" The stallion in between Flash and Twilight said grabbing Twilight and Flying away.

"HEY!" Flash said taking off only for 10 stallions tackle him to the ground.

"TWILIGHT!" Flash exclaimed as he was dog piled by the stallions.

Flash stood up from his bed panting heavily looking around the room and signing falling back on his pillow.

"Just a dream Sentry Just a dream" He said to himself falling back asleep.

**With Twilight...**

Twilight was laying on her bed looking at the ceiling she couldnt stop thinking about the wedding she looked to her side to see a empty space she looked at the other side to see her dress there with her crown and shoes.

She twisted and turned on the bed but she could not fall asleep she signed frustrated she hugged her pillow and finally fell asleep.

**In Twilights Dream...**

She looked to see her self in her wedding dress but something was different she was a human she heard a door open.

"Twilight are you ready? Were all waiting" Fluttershy said as Twilight walked to the door.

"Yes" Twilight nervously taking deep breaths.

"You look beautiful! Dont you think so girls?" Fluttershy said as the others looked up and awwed at Twilight in her dress.

"Well we cant keep a certain person waiting" Rarity said as they walked with Twilight down the isle.

She could see a lot of people there she looked up to see Human Flash looking at her with a smile.

"You look nice" Flash said as they faced Principle Celestia who apparently is a preacher.

Celestia began the ceremony.

"If you do not think they should wed speak now or forever hold your peace" Celestia said as a man in black clothes stepped forth He spoke in a microphone and other People came in with same clothes as everyone ran for the exit.

"Sorry weddings cancelled" The man said grabbing Twilight and running away.

Twilight opened her eyes that was a very strange dream espiecally that they were all humans she shook it off and tried to go back to sleep.

Please review Should I continue? have any suggestions leave in the reviews! why was Twilights dream in human version? wedding in next chapter yay! Maybe on weekends i can be working on the story because i dont have to worry about school. I am going to be working on other storys with the pairing Flashlight but not right 49 i did read your comment and thought it was a good suggestion and I will be putting it one of my storys you never know which one so shout out for you Personal life time: school stress has died down a little i went to a actual wedding yesterday and got drunk of soda and water and danced a lot but im pretty sure none of you really care. so anyway look out for the next chapter soon bye! :)


	18. Thr wedding

Today was Flash and Twilight's wedding and Flash was very nervous he looked to his side to see his best colts there he looked over to the doors no sign of Twilight he could see his parents along With Twilight's Parents Nightlight with Twilight.

**With Twilight...**

Twilight looked at herself in the mirror she had on her White lined with Purple Dress she looked at her hoofs and saw her shoes she looked up to see her crown on her head her mane was in a different style.

She heard a knock on the door she turned around to see the girls waiting for her she looked at her self one more time and walked to the girls.

"You Ready, sugarcube?" Applejack asked smiling.

"Yes" Twilight said taking a deep breath.

"Then lets go!" Pinkie said cheerfully.

The music started playing as the cutie mark crusaders came in as the flower girls followed by the girls.

Nightlight and Twilight walked down the aisle Nightlight next to Velvet as Twilight walked up the stairs standing Close to Flash.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts" Princess Celestia Announced "We are gathered her today to join this stallion and this mare in holy matrimony"

Twilight and Flash smiled looking in to eachother's eyes.

"The Bride and the Groom have prepared speeches" Celestia said "In your own time".

"Twilight you are the most beautifulest most amazing mare i have ever met and now that we are going to spend the rest of our lives together i have no words to describe how happy I am" Flash said smiling

"Flash before I met you I didnt really care much about romance I was more interested in studying but you haveshown me what it feels to love and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you" Twilight said smiling back.

"Do you Flash Sentry, take Twilight Sparkle to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" Celestia said.

"I do" Flash nodded

"And do you, Twilight Sparkle, take Flash Sentry to be your lawful wedded Husband in sickness and in Health, til death do you part?" Celestia asked Twilight.

"I do" Twilight blushed

"Then by the power vested in me, I hereby pronounce you stallion and Wife" Celestia Declared "The rings, please"

Spike brought forth the rings, resting on a velvet pillow. Twilight levitated her ring on her horn while Flash Placed his ring on his wing.

"You may kiss the bride" Celestia smiled

They couple embraced in a long, sweet kiss as the crowd cheered.

They went to the gardens where the reception took place Rainbow Dash doing her famous Sonic Rainboom.

"Best wedding ever!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

As Tradition Twilight and Flash fed eachother the first 2 slices of cake getting frosting all over them selfs then came the dancing.

Flash and Twilight danced leaning on to eachother as Pinkie played the song Twilight sang for Shining Armor and Princess Cadence as others started to dance with them.

Rarity was dancing with Fancy Pants,Applejack was dancing with Caramel,Rainbow Dash was dancing with soarin,Spike was dancing with the crusaders,and Fluttershy was sitting down watching.

"Evenin miss Fluttershy" Big Macintosh said next to Fluttershy.

"Oh um hello" Fluttershy said looking up at the red stallion.

"Care ta Dance?" Big Macintosh said with a sweet smile.

"Oh umm I would love to" Fluttershy said standing dancing with Big Macintosh a big blush on her face.

"I guess the girls took my advice and brought dates" Twilight said to Flash still dancing looking at her friends.

"I guess they did" Flash said in Twilight's ear.

Soon enough the party ended and it was time for Flash and Twilight to leave but first Twilight had to throw the bouqe of flowers.

"ITS MINE!" Rarity said pushing a few ponys out of the way grabbing the flowers as everyone stared at her.

She blushed "Force of Habit" Rarity said smiling sheepishly.

"Twily!" Shining Armor said calling out to his sister before she got in to the carrige.

"Enjoy your Honey moon, Twily" Shining Armor said smiling.

"You take good care of Her Sentry" Shining Armor said as Flash nodded Cadence walked next to him.

"Oh and Twily Your gonna be an aunt!" Shining Armor said as Twilight's face went from shock to happiness.

"Im Gonna be an Aunt?" Twilight asked smiling at Cadence.

"Yes!" Cadence said happily as Twilight hugged her and Shining Armor.

"You have a good honey moon Twilight" Cadence said as Twilight entered the Carriage as it drove off.

"What did Shining Armor and Cadence tell you?" Flash asked looking at Twilight.

"Your gonna be an Uncle!" Twilight said happily nuzzling Flash.

"An Uncle?" Flash asked nuzzling back.

"Well we cant talk about that later for now its just suppose to be me and you" Flash said kissing Twilight as they left to there honey moon.

Please review should i continue? Have any suggestions leave them in the reviews! Bluecatcinema gets a shoutout beacause i copyed what ever your supposed to say at a wedding from his/her story so bluecat if you get mad at me for not asking you at first i totally understand and i could change it. im gonna make this story in to 2 story story or something like that... last chapter i feel like i did poorly on so please dont rage in the reviews and im puting this up on friday because satuday and sunday i will be visiting relatives far away so i was thinking for a bit and then i thought of you guys and i told my self not to leave you guys hangin so yahh and again please dont be mad at me. anyway i got to go bye! :)


	19. Flashlight

**One year later...**

We can find the couple at their house in Ponyville Shining Armor and Cadence had their first Foal which was a filly alicorn named Skyla Today Twilight woke up feeling sick sicker than ever she ran to the bathroom chucking everything she had in her stomach Flash walked in patting her on the back as she continued to hurl.

"Maybe we should go to a doctor" Flash suggested rubing Twilight's back.

"Im fi-" Twilight said but hurled again.

"Fine we'll go see a doctor" Twilight said trying to stand up as Flash helped.

**At the Hospital...**

After a few hours of observation and tests Twilight was finally done and the results made her feel kind happy and kind of scared.

"Just breath Twilight" She thought to herself as she walked down the hallway to the lobby where she can see Flash reading a magazine.

Flash looked up from the magazine to see Twilight walking to him he could see the nervousness in her eyes making him worried.

"What did the doctor say?" Flash asked concerned standing looking in Twilight's eyes as she looked away.

"You might want to sit down" Twilight said nervously as Flash sat.

"I...Im Preg-Pregnant" Twilight stuttered as mixed emotions were on Flash's face.

"I..Im Gonna be a dad?" Flash asked feeling happy as he picked up Twilight twirled her around.

"So ur not upset?" Twilight asked as Flash had a confused look on his face.

"Why would I be upset? Im going to have a Foal with the love of my life!" Flash exclaimed kissing Twilight as Twilight felt Happy.

"Well we have to tell the others or they'll get suspicious" Twilight said as They walked out of the Hospital feeling joy.

**At the house with the girls...**

"So what did ya want ta tell us Twi?" Applejack asked sitting down with the others.

"Im having a foal" Twilight said waiting for the girls responses.

"Congradulations, Darling" Rarity said happy for her friend

"I cant wait to see the foal! I get a new play mate!" Pinkie beamed.

"Way to go Twilight!" Rainbow dash smiled.

"Do you really think ill be a good mom?" Twilight asked biting her lip.

"Youll be a great mom Twilight" Fluttershy said with a smile.

"Where's Flash anyway?" Rainbow Dash said looking around the room.

"He's up stairs telling the big news to Spike" Twilight said looking at the stairs.

As if on que Spike came running down the stairs almost tripping as Flash walked behind him.

"Is it True Twilight? Your gonna have a foal?" Spike said looking up at Twilightas she smiled.

"Yes" She said as Spike smiled.

"Im gonna be an uncle!" Spike said excited as Flash smiled.

Rarity and the girls threw Twilight a foal shower providing lots of clothes for her which were both gender colors and a few months passed since then and it was time for Twilight's first ultrasound appointment.

"Nervous?" Flash asked looking at Twilight who was looking around the room.

"No... Just never thought I would be in this room" Twilight said looking around.

Shortly after a mare with a white coat and pink mane came in setting up the equipment and putting some type of jelly on Twilight's belly starting the ultrasound as an image of a foal appeared on the screen.

Twilight and Flash were at the house looking at the Pictures with Princess Celestia,Luna,Cadence,Shining Armor the girls and their parents.

"He's so cute!" Cadence said looking at the picture of the foal showing it to Skyla and Shining Armor.

"The foals gonna be just like his dad unless its a filly" Bold Sentry said talking to Nightlight.

"The cutie will be a fine addition to the family" Velvet said talking to Sunrise.

"Congradulations Twilight" Celestia said with a smile.

"Thank you your magesty" Twilight said smiling looking at the picture.

There on the picture was a little alicorn who would not let anyone know what gender it is which made Flash laugh.

"I think hes gonna be shy if he doesnt want anyone to know what gender it is" Flash said looking at the picture as Twilight giggled.

A few months had passed and Twilight was starting to get cravings and Mood swings and Taking them all out on Flash.

Every now and then while Twilight was reading a book Flash would ask if she needed anything which to Twilight was sweet and a little annoying.

"No Thank you Flash" Twilight responded to Flash who had asked for the millionth time.

"Besides if I need anything im pretty sure I can levitate it" Twilight said levitating her book to show him.

"Sorry just dont want you to do anything while your carrying" Flash sitting next to her as she gasped.

"What?!" Flash asked looking at Twilight.

"The foals kicking" Twilight said as she guided Flash hoof to where he was kicking which made Flash smile.

"Aww I think hes trying to tell us something" Twilight said looking at Flash then at her belly.

"Like what?" Flash asked looking at Twilight's belly.

"Like he wants to come out" Twilight said.

A few mor months had passed.

"Look at that stomach" Flash said.

"Are you calling me fat?" Twilight asked angrilly.

"No I just" Flash said trying to explain.

"Youre Right i am Fat!" Twilight said crying in her hoofs.

"No youre not fat youre beautiful!" Flash said as Twilight hugged him as he looked up to see Spike standing there confused.

"Hormones" Flash said as Twilight broke the hug.

"You did this to me!" Twilight said angrilly.

"Me?" Flash asked.

"Ill make sure you can never do this to me again!" Twilight said as Flash went pail.

"I dont mean it Flash im just confused right now" Twilight said snuggling up in his chest.

"Its fine" Flash said trying to wrap his wing around Twilight trying not to let her notice that he was struggling.

It was the 9th month since Twilight got Pregenet she was reading a book when she felt massive pain.

"Flash!" She yelled as Flash and Spike came down the stairs and ran to Twilight.

"The foals coming!" She said as Flash turned to Spike.

"Help me get her on my back and then you go warn the girls and send a message to the Princess" Flash said as Spike did what he was told.

Flash flew out the door and to the Hospital he bursted threw the doors and yelled.

"MY WIFES ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH!" He said as Nurse redheart ran to go get a doctor.

"Just breath Twilight everything going to be fine" Flash said trying to sooth Twilight.

Not long a doctor and nurse redheart came with a wheel chair as they put Twilight on and rushed her to a room.

Twilight's crys of pain were heard in the room but were quited by a cry of a foal.

"Congradulation its a colt!" The doctor said as Nurse redheart wrapped it up in a blanket and gave it to Twilight.

Twilight and Flash moved the Blanket a little to see a Alicorn with a Tan coat and hair that was Dark bluish purplish and had three streaks of pink,light blue, and Purple.

The little colt yawned and opened his eyes to reveal purple eyes.

"Hes got your eyes!" Flash said looking at the colt in Twilight's hoofs.

"Hes got your coat" Twilight said as they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Flash said as the girls and spike walked in.

"He's so cute!" Pinkie whispered/screamed.

"Way to go Twi" Applejack said.

"aww he's so cute" Fluttershy said.

"Adorable" Raity cooed.

"Cute Kid" Rainbow dash said smiling.

"Hey there little guy im your uncle Spike" Spike said looking at the colt.

A few minutes later Princess Celestia,Luna,Cadence,Shining Armor and Skyla walked in.

"Hes so cute!" Cadence squeked holding Skyla to see her new couin.

"Wait to go Twily" Shining Armor said.

"So what is his name?" Luna asked as Twilight looked at Flash.

"His name is-" Twilight said as Flash finished for her.

"Flashlight" Flash finished as everyone smiled.

"Where did you come up with that name?" Celestia asked.

"Well, its actually both of our names combined" Twilight said smiling at the colt.

What they all didnt notice was a stallion next to the door eavesdropping on their conversation as he teleported away.

**In the cave...**

The stallion teleported infront of the mysterious king.

"Your magesty the Princess and the Guard have had a foal named Flashlight" The Stallion said as his king looked at him.

"Good work but for now we will leave them alone" The king said as the stallion bowed and walked off.

**Two days later...**

Twilight and Flashlight were allowed to go home which made Twilight happy that she could go back home.

"Welcome Home" Flash said as he opened the door for them the lights all turned off.

Twilight turned on the lights to be surprised alot of ponys screaming "SURPRISE!".

"Welcome home Twilight and Flashlight" Spike said as the little colt stayed close to his mom.

**After a great party...**

It was time for Flash and Twilight to go to sleep Twilight walked over to were her new son was sleeping in a new crib which made her smile.

"Isnt he handsome" Flash said standing next to Twilight.

"He sure is" Twilight said as she kissed Flash.

"What was that for? Not complaining or anything" Flash said.

"For everything" She said making her way to her bed as Flash followed.

As they snuggled close to eachother and fell asleep.

**The End... Or is it?**

Please review if we get this story 100 reviews because we already have 87 so we just need 13 more you guys will get the 2nd story. Yes i named Flashlight because i like the name and its going to mess me up but i dont care who wants to find out who that mysterious king is? then get this story to 100 reviews. Sorry if this story is late but i actually have a social life so yupp no offense to anyone. anyway please review and youll see part2 of this story soon enought bye! :)


End file.
